


Nightmare Gone Bad

by TrixxKwamii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is the White Queen, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran (Voltron) is the White Rabbit, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lotor (Voltron), Haggar (Voltron) is the Queen of Hearts, Hunk (Voltron) is the March Hare, Keith (Voltron) is Alice, Lance (Voltron) is the Mad Hatter, Lotor (Voltron) is the Knight of Hearts, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Pidge (Voltron) is the Dormouse, Shiro/Kuron (Voltron) is the Cheshire Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixxKwamii/pseuds/TrixxKwamii
Summary: When Keith falls into Wonderland, he tries to follow a strange ginger man with rabbit ears to find his way out. But on the way, he is confronted with several other animal-person combinations, including a cat, hare, and mouse, a hatter with a strange allure, two queens, one hideous and evil, the other gorgeous and kind, and a rude, forceful prince. Will he be able to escape?





	1. The Cat

Keith woke up three seconds before he hit the ground.

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his back and trying to remember how he’d gotten here.

He remembered getting drunk and … thought he remembered getting high? He wasn’t sure at first.

Slowly, his memory started to return.

Matt, his best friend, had dragged him and Shiro, his brother, out to some party where they’d all gotten drunk and Keith had gotten a little high. _Because_ he was drunk and high, he hadn’t questioned it when he saw a ginger man with a mustache and … rabbit ears? wearing a red suit jacket. In fact, he’d followed the man into the forest only a little ways away from where the party was being held.

And that’s as far as he remembered.

Sill groaning, he stood and looked around.

Upon first glance, it looked as if he was still in the forest he’d followed the strange rabbit-man into. But then he looked up.

The leaves on the trees were _purple._

“What the fu-” He was cut off as someone raced past and knocked him back to the ground. “Hey!” he yelled at the retreating figure of the rabbit-man.

He leapt to his feet and charged after him.

Soon enough though, Keith entered a part of the forest that was completely dark even in the midday sun. (Hadn’t the party been at night?) He growled as he looked around. “Where the hell did he go?”

“Who?” asked a voice behind him.

“The guy with the weird-ass bunny ears,” Keith said as he whirled around.

No one was there.

At least, not that he could see.

* * *

 

Kuron’s eyes glinted and his ears twitched as Keith entered his domain. It’d been a long time since someone new had come to Altea, and all of the current residents knew to avoid the darker part of the forest. And here was this skinny, pasty, black-haired boy _storming_ into his area. He flicked his tail and purred. Time to have some fun.

“Where the hell did he go?” Keith said, glaring around the trees.

Kuron hummed and slipped to a higher branch in the tree he was reclining in. “Who?” he asked.

“The guy with the weird-ass bunny ears,” Keith said, turning in Kuron’s direction. He froze. “Wh- where are you?”

The cat smirked and appeared in another tree, one behind where Keith stood. “Why, I’m right here.”

Keith turned again, but Kuron had already moved to a different tree. “Where?”

Kuron chuckled. “Here.”

Again Keith turned, and again Kuron was already gone. This time, he appeared directly behind the boy. “Where’s _here?_ ” Keith was starting to get mad now.

Kuron purred and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Right here.”

 

* * *

 

Keith definitely didn’t jump. And he _definitely_ didn’t scream like a little girl.

Okay, maybe a little.

“Holy _fu-_ “

“Ah-ah-ah,” the strange man said in a sing-song voice, “Her Majesty hears everything in the realm, and she doesn’t like swearing in English. If you’re going to swear, you have to use her native tongue. _Quiznak_ , not fuck.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no. I’m not gonna waste time learning a whole new language. I’ll keep saying fuck, thank you very much.”

The man sighed. “I tried, Your Highness.” And then … he vanished.

Keith whirled around, searching for the man and found him, laying on his stomach on a low branch a few yards away.

Besides the strange purple claws, tail, and ears and the glowing yellow eyes, he seemed almost familiar. He recognized his short black hair and shock of white through his bangs, but Keith wouldn’t have been able to tell you where from. He wore a black pinstripe suit vest with nothing under it and black suit pants. A gold chain hung from one of his belt loops and tucked into one of his back pockets, a large bell dangling off it.

Keith took a tentative step forward, reducing the distance between them to a few feet. “Who … are you?” he asked.

The cat-man smirked and sat upright on the branch. “Just like everyone else here,” he said, “I go by multiple names. You already know one of them. But I don’t use it here. Here, I’m Kuron. Or Black. Or just The Cat. Call me whichever you like.”

Keith nodded. “Okay, Black it is then.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Black reclining against the trunk of the tree and Keith having lowered himself to the ground. Eventually, Keith crosses his arms over his chest and sighed, breaking the silence.

“So are you going to help me or what?”

Black smirked and flicked his tail. “Help you with what?”

Keith groaned and fell to his back. “There was this guy with weird bunny ears and he was running … I don’t know, that direction I guess.” He gestured limply to his right and behind him.

Black nodded. “Yes, I know who you’re talking about. He would’ve been on his way to the Hatter’s. It is teatime.”

Keith bolted upright. “Are you telling me I was asleep for _twelve hours_?” he cried, “Because last time I checked, it was almost midnight.”

Black shrugged. “Maybe time moves differently here. Keep going in the direction you pointed and you should come across the Hatter’s tea party. Hurry though, or he’ll be gone before you arrive.”

And with that, Black disappeared.

Keith huffed and turned to start in the direction he’d gestured to.

He didn’t know exactly why he trying to find the rabbit-man. Maybe, since he’d seen him before he’d shown up here, he could him get home, or knew someone who could.

And the sooner he got home, the better.


	2. The Hatter, the Hare, and the Mouse

Keith wandered through the forest for about ten minutes before he came upon a clearing. A large table filled almost the entire clearing. At the opposite end of the table from where Keith was standing sat two people, one at the head of the table and another directly to his right.

Keith found his eyes drawn to the one at the head. He couldn’t have been any older than Keith was. He had tan skin. His eyes and hair were almost invisible under the huge brim of the top hat he wore. It had a large blue ribbon tied in a bow on one side.

Slowly, Keith entered the clearing. As he did so, the boy at the head of the table turned his head to stare in his direction. His eyes were blue. Clear, crystal,  _ blue _ and they had a strange glint to them. One that almost screamed  _ ‘mischief’ _ . A sly smirk spread across his face and he turned to speak to the person on his right, this time loud enough for Keith to hear.

“Hey, look. We have a visitor!”

This drew Keith’s attention to the person on the right. He was large, with darker skin and hair. He wore a top hat almost exactly like his friend’s, except for that it was a little shorter and the ribbon was yellow. Sticking out from under the hat were two large … ears.

But not rabbit ears.

Keith groaned quietly. “That fucking Cat!” he whispered.

* * *

 

Had it been a normal day, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge would have been extremely rambunctious. Talking loudly, laughing, singing, or having a food fight (amidst Hunk’s complaints).

But today, everyone in Altea had felt an arrival.

So instead, the three friends were sitting together at one end of the table, conversing quietly.

“I wonder whether they’re a boy or a girl,” Hunk said. “Or neither,” he added at Pidge’s annoyed look.

“What  _ I’m _ curious about is if they’re someone we … Well, someone we know,” Pidge squeaked from their perch by the sugar bowl.

Lance hummed and refilled his teacup. “I don’t care as long as they’re hot.”

His table-mates groaned while he chuckled.

“Lance, you quiznaking idiot,” Pidge whined.

Lance was about to respond when he heard something from the forest. He glanced up, curious which of their friends had decided to join them.

And froze.

Slowly, a smirk spread across his face and he turned to his friends.

“Hey, look. We have a visitor!”

Both of his companions’ eyes widened and they swiveled in their seats to face the entrance to the clearing.

A lazy smile settled on Lance’s face as he stood and bowed to the stranger.

“Welcome to my tea party. Please, come have a seat.”

* * *

 

Keith took a few more steps into the clearing and slowly approaches the opposite end of the table.

“I’m guessing you’re ‘The Hatter’?” he asked.

The boy grinned and nodded. “And I assume yours is the arrival we all felt earlier?”

Keith shrugged. “I guess. I still don’t know where I am, or how I got here, or how things work here.” He sat down in the chair directly to the Hatter’s left.

The Hatter smirked and sat as well. “Lucky for you, you just sat down at a table with the two non-natives who understand it the best. My friends here can probably explain it to you.”

“Friends?” Keith asked, “Um, besides you and me, there’s only one other person here.” He gestured to the dark-skinned boy with hare ears he now sat across from and reached for a cup of tea in the center of the table that didn’t seem to belong to anyone.

“Hey, what the quiznak?!” a voice squeaked from beside the sugar bowl.

Keith dropped the cup. “Holy shit!” he cried as he noticed a tiny person with mouse ears and a tail sitting on the table.

“That’s mine!” the tiny person shouted as they stood up.

“Uh, I-I’m sorry,” Keith stammered, “I didn’t see you.”

The mouse-person huffed, sat down, and took a sip from the tea cup, which looked absolutely  _ ginormous  _ in their tiny hands. Pun not intended.

The boy across from Keith shook his head, bouncing his floppy ears around. “Green, calm down. He-?” The boy glanced up at Keith, a question in his eyes. Confused, Keith nodded. “He didn’t mean it, I’ll bet he really just didn’t see you. From where he is, you are pretty much behind the sugar bowl.”

The Mouse, Green, grunted and marched over to where the boy’s hand rested on the table. Keith flinched, thinking they were going they were going to kick it, but immediately calmed down when they started to climb up his arm instead. They settled on his shoulder.

The boy smiled fondly at them before glancing back over at Keith. “I used the right pronouns, right? Green here is non-binary and really cracks down on Blue and I about using people’s preferred pronouns.”

“Yeah, you did,” Keith chuckled, “And that’s really cool, Green. As my brother likes to say, denounce gender roles but respect gender identity.”

Green seemed to think for a second before pointing right at Keith’s face. “I like this one.” They jumped off of the boy’s shoulder, scurried across the table to a plate of macaroons, and shoved a red one into Keith’s hands before climbing onto Keith’s shoulder.

The Hatter - Blue, Keith assumed - gasped. “Green, are you breaking up with Yellow? You only do that with him!”

Green cackled and the boy with hare ears, Yellow, whined. “I just might. How ‘bout it, Red?” they asked, tugging on the sleeve of Keith’s red t-shirt.

Keith chuckled and shook his head. “First, my name’s Keith. Second, sorry, no. I’m gay. And I already like someone.” Green fake-sighed and returned to their boyfriend’s shoulder. Keith hadn’t meant to say that last sentence, but as he said it, he found his eyes flicking up to look at Blue.

Blue smiled back shyly, but his expression quickly twisted into one of horror.

Keith felt a hand come down on his shoulder where Green had been seconds before.

And then the world went black.


	3. The Hearts

****

Keith moaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was lying in a bed with familiar red sheets and a black comforter.

_ It must have all been a dream, _ he thought, snuggling further under the blanket.  _ Nice and quiet. Not usually how my mornings go, but maybe Shiro isn’t up yet? _

Just as that thought drifted through his head, the door banged open and the peace was disturbed.

Keith groaned and rolled onto his side, away from the door. “Five more minutes,” he muttered.

Gently, a weight sank onto the edge of the bed. Most likely someone sitting down, judging by the hand now pushing his bangs out of his face.

_ What the fuck? Shiro never does this. _

“Time to wake up,” the person said. Their voice was heavily accented.

After Keith didn’t move for thirty seconds, the voice sighed and spoke again.

“Come now, Darling. My mother’s party starts in half an hour and you won’t want to miss it. Not only will it be  _ extremely  _ fun, but she won’t let you stay if you don’t go.”

Keith’s eyes flew open and he shot up, simultaneously swiveling around to face the stranger. “Who the fuck are you?!”

He had long, silver hair and eyes almost the same deep purple as Keith’s own. He wore black armor with a blood red tunic underneath. Under different circumstances, Keith would have appreciated the outfit. But even that wasn’t the weirdest thing about him. That would have to be his lavender skin.

The stranger’s eyes went lidded and a smirk spread across his face. “There you are.”

The next thing Keith knew, the man’s lips were on his and his tongue was in Keith’s mouth.

Keith screamed into the kiss and slammed his fists onto the stranger’s breastplate, pushing him away. He roughly wiped his hand across his mouth and said, “I repeat;  _ Who the fuck are you?!  _ And what do you think you’re doing?!”

A scowl crossed the man’s face, but was quickly replaced by a lazy smile. He stood and adjusted his armor. “Of course,” he said, “where are my manners? My name is Prince Lotor. My mother is Honerva, the Queen of Hearts. I am the Prince and Knight of Hearts.” He bowed low.

Keith grunted. “Alright, cool. You’re a prince. That doesn’t give you the right to just make out with anyone you want without consent. And being a prince doesn’t guarantee consent.”

Lotor smirked. “That may be true where you came from,” he said menacingly, “but here, I get whatever I want. Even if that is a person. So.” He turned and walked to the fine oak wardrobe Keith was only just now noticing. He flung open and gestured inside. With the doors wide open, Keith couldn’t see what was in it. “You’re going to put this on and meet me in the garden. My mother is throwing a party. If you attend and don’t make her upset, she will allow you to stay. As my consort.”

Before Keith could get a word in edgewise, the prince was gone. He huffed, pulled himself out of bed, and trudged over to the wardrobe.

“Let’s get this over with. Maybe someone I’ve already met will be there and help me get away,” he muttered to himself.

The outfit hanging in it was beautiful, if a little too slutty for Keith’s taste. The shirts was a low-cut v-neck made of extremely soft red fabric with gold trim. The pants were black and, although they looked too small hanging up, fit Keith perfectly. There was no mirror in the room, so he couldn’t check his appearance.

He took a deep breath and slowly ventured from the room. He followed the sound of music and laughter through the halls and eventually found the garden.

It was extremely crowded. People with strange skin and hair colors all dressed in ball gowns or suits roamed between the rose bushes, glasses of wine or champagne in their hands.

Keith took another breath and started to walk to the crowd. Almost immediately though, someone grabbed his arm and he was dragged away.

“What took you so long?” Lotor growled.

“I don’t want to be here,” Keith replied monotonously.

Lotor growled again and swung Keith around to face him. “I have already told you. I am a prince. That may mean nothing where you come from, but you’re in Daibazaal now. I get  _ whatever  _ I want. So you are coming to meet my mother and if she is pleased with you, you will become my consort. It doesn’t matter if you want to or not.”

“Lotor!” a raspy female voice called.

“There she is now,” the prince said. He straightened and pasted a grin on his face. “Mother!”

A hunched woman in a large red ball gown and black hooded cape approached the two. She had long, stringy, white hair, and skin only slightly darker purple than Lotor’s. Two red lines crossed her face from her forehead down to her cheeks. Atop her head, underneath the hood, was a crown covered in red and black gems.

“Ah, is this the boy you’ve told me about? The one you would like to keep?” she asked.

“Yes, this is-“ he cut himself off, and a worried frown flashed across his face.

Keith sighed.  _ Better play along, _ he thought.

He forced a lazy smile across his face, one that mirrored the expression Lotor had worn earlier in the bedroom. He bowed to the queen and said, “Keith, Your Majesty. My name is Keith.”

“Oh, he’s polite as well as good looking!” the Queen cried, “Well,  _ Keith _ , welcome to Daibazaal. My son seems to have taken quite a liking to you and if you please me as well, you will be allowed to stay.”

Keith couldn’t stop the pained “Great” that slipped out of his mouth. He straightened and held his hands up in front of his chest. “I mean, that would be wonderful, Your Majesty.”

The suspicious look on Honerva’s face was quickly replaced with a smile again. “Please, wander the gardens. Interact with the other guests. You’re welcome here.” A server passed by, his tray filled with glasses of wine. The queen took two and held one out to Keith.

Keith chuckled nervously. “Oh, uh, no thank you. Where I’m from, I’m too young to drink. I’m only eighteen. You have to be twenty-one and, well, even if that’s not a law here, I’d rather stick to it.”

“Suit yourself,” Lotor said, and took the glass from his mother.

Keith bowed respectfully and slowly backed away from the two and into the crowd.

Again, someone grabbed his arm almost immediately.


	4. The Queen and the Rabbit

Keith twisted in the person’s grip, ready to punch Lotor.

“I told you I don’t wanna be here!” he growled.

“I know,” the person holding him whispered, “and that’s why I’m taking you  _ away _ from here.”

Keith finally wrenched himself out of the person’s grip and turned to see who it was.

The man had ginger hair, a mustache, and two blue marks under his eyes. He wore a blue suit with gold trim. Two white rabbit’s ears sprouted from his head.

“You!” Keith cried, “You’re the one I followed here! From Matt’s party!” He paused. “What were you doing at that party?”

The rabbit-man sighed, took hold of Keith’s arm again, and started dragging him out of the crowd and away from the party. “I can explain all of that to you later. Right now, I imagine you  _ don’t _ want to become that monster Lotor’s consort?”   
Keith scowled and shook his head. “Oh hell no. That dude’s a bitch. Plus, I’d rather date a human, not some purple-skinned freak!”

“Come with me then. I’ll take you to the queen and she can use her magic to send you home,” the man said.

“But wasn’t the queen back there?” Keith asked, gesturing back to the party. By now, they were entering the woods again.

“That’s the queen of  _ Daibazaal _ . The Red Queen or the Queen of Hearts. She was corrupted by Black Magic after her husband died and she tried to bring him back. I’m bringing you to the queen of Altea. The White Queen. Or, as she prefers to be called, Princess Allura.”

“A queen that prefers to be called Princess? Huh,” Keith said.

“Yes, well, she just got her title and is still getting used to it.”

“I… guess that makes sense. So… what’s your name?”

The rabbit-man stopped, let go of Keith’s arm, and spun around. Keith flinched when he saw the huge grin plastered across his face. “Coran, royal advisor to King Alf-” he stopped himself and a small frown flickered across his face. He cleared his throat and the frown was quickly replaced with the grin again. “-royal advisor to Princess Allura, at your service.” He bowed.

Keith bit his lip and nodded slowly. “Alright,” he said, “so… the queen?”

Coran jerked up. “Right.” He took Keith’s arm and started moving forward once again.

  
  


They walked for about an hour before coming upon a large, silvery-white castle. They slowly approached and entered the gates.

“Coran!” a voice cried, “Is that him?”

It was only then that Keith noticed the young woman sitting on a stone bench in the rose garden. She had long hair the same pristine white color as the walls of the castle and pink marks similar to Coran’s. The bodice of her dress was actually an intricate silver and pink set of armor. A large white skirt ballooned out from under the armor, under a layer of pink tulle.

Coran finally let go of Keith’s arm for good, and bowed to the woman. “Yes, Princess. This is Keith.”

This was the queen then. Princess Allura.

He followed Coran, and bowed to her. “Your Majesty,” he greeted.

The princess giggled and gestured for them to stand, which they both did. “Please,” she said, “no need to be so formal. It’s not as if anyone will know.” She winked at Keith.

“You’re not entirely correct about that, Princess,” a voice purred from behind Keith.

Keith whirled around, and found Black lounging in a tree. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

The gate opened, and in walked the three people Keith had met at the tea party, Yellow, Green, and Blue.

Blue smiled and walked up to Keith. “We came to send you off. To say goodbye.”

Keith found himself staring into those crystalline blue eyes until Green cleared their throat from Yellow’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” they said, “we  _ all _ did. Not just Loverboy over there.”

“Right, sorry.” Keith chuckled and reached out for Green to hop onto his arm, which they happily did and scampered up to his shoulder.

Next thing he knew, Keith was being crushed as Yellow pulled him into a hug. Green leaned into the side of his neck attempting to hug him as well. Blue laughed and joined the hug.

_ I could listen to that laugh for days, _ Keith thought.  _ I wish I didn’t have to go. I’m going to miss him- them.  _ All _ of them, not just the cute one. _

He was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt a furry hand on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Black smiling fondly at him. Something was different about him, though.

_ His eyes. _

Before, his eyes had been glowing yellow. Now though, they were a deep grey, almost black. Something about them, combined with his hair, seemed so familiar. But, again, Keith couldn’t have told you where from.

He took a deep breath, carefully extracted himself from the group hug, and turned to face Allura again.

“I’m ready.”

Allura smiled and raised her hands, which glowed pink and then blue. A swirling vortex of blue light opened a few yards away from where the group stood.

“This wormhole will take you home,” she said, a little strained, “We have left a… surprise on the other end. I hope you like it.”

Keith nodded and turned to wave to the group.

They were gone.

The only ones left standing in the garden were Keith, Allura, and Coran.

He sighed, turned to the wormhole, and walked through.

  
  


Slowly, Keith’s eyes fluttered open. He was lying on the ground, outside, most likely still where the party had been held.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

Five people were standing in a group a ways away. Shiro and Matt were two of them. One was obviously Pidge, Matt’s younger sibling, whom he’d never met even though he and Matt had been friends for years. The other two, Keith couldn’t tell who they were.

Until one of them turned his way.

He wore a black baseball cap with a blue brim, which, until he glanced at Keith, hid his eyes.

His eyes, which Keith immediately recognized.

Those eyes, which had been his favorite part of visiting Wonderland.

A sly smirk spread across Blue’s face.


	5. Epilogue

It had been one month since Keith had visited Wonderland. Since then, a lot has changed.

For one, he actually knows everyone he met on that adventure. Black was Shiro, Green was Pidge, Yellow’s real name is Hunk, and Blue’s is Lance.

Lance.

For two, Lance and Keith have been dating for about two weeks now. They’re both incredibly happy.

And for three, Keith visits Wonderland all the time now. He’s called Red there, even though he has yet to decide on a ‘character’. For now, he just wanders. Separates his time about evenly between tea parties with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, practice-sparring with Allura, Wonderlandian history lessons with Coran, and just chilling in the forest with Shiro.

Since Keith’s been coming to Wonderland more often, Shiro has gotten a lot better at controlling himself. He no longer calls himself ‘Kuron’ and his eyes hardly ever glow. 

So far, nobody new has come to Wonderland. But that could change any day.

  
  


Keith is walking through the forest, on his way to a tea party, when he feels it. A tug in his gut that seems to come out of nowhere. And then, the sense. He knows exactly what just happened.

“Someone’s here,” he whispers, and sprints off into the forest.

He finds her curled up in a ball near the stream. Her hair is blonde and in pigtails and she’s wearing a cute pink and blue dress, but he can’t make out anything else about her.

He clears his throat gently and kneels down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She glances up. Her eyes are purple, like Keith’s, but lighter. Kinder. And underneath them, two glowing teal marks.

“An Altean,” he whispers.

“Wh-What?” the girl asks. Her voice wavers, and it sounds like she’s been crying.

Keith shakes his head. “Nothing, never mind. What’s your name?”

“Romelle,” she says.

“I’m Keith.” He grins and tells her his story.


End file.
